Midnight
Twilight is a mysterious army that appears in Digimon Xros Wars. It is led by DarkKnightmon, and employed Nene as its General until DarkKnightmon gained the Darkness Loader and ousted her. In the anime, DarkKnightmon turns out to be Bagramon's brother, and once the Bagra Army obtains the original Code Crown, the remaining members of Twilight join them and take on Yuu Amano as their new General. Members Yuu Amano SkullKnightmon DeadlyAxemon Tuwarmon Lilithmon Blastmon Vilemons SkullGreymon SkullGreymon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullSatamon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is one of DarkKnightmon's minions. He attacks Xros Heart in the Dust Zone alongside DarkKnightmon and SkullGreymon, and is later absorbed by DarkKnightmon using the Darkness Loader. Guardromon An army of Guardromon serve DarkKnightmon in the Dust Zone, but are deleted by the combined efforts of MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon, Deckerdramon, and Shoutmon X5. Attacks * Destruction Grenade Doumon Doumon is one of the servants that Tuwarmon sealed away as backup for DarkKnightmon. Doumon was sealed within Honey Land, and is released in order to aid Yuu against his sister, Nene. He specializes in illusions, and uses his powers to isolate Nene from her allies in a facsimile of her home town, then to render Lilithmon (Fused) invisible so that she can attack Shoutmon X5B and MetalGreymon without fear of reprisal. In order to combat Doumon's illusions, Wisemon advises Nene to DigiXros him and Hi-VisionMonitamon with Mervamon, and using her new detection abilities, is able to see through Doumon's illusions and slay the sorcerer. Attacks * : Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with his gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. * : Chants an incantation that hides his allies from enemy eyes. Manga only Peckmon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Peckmon helps dress Nene in the Sweets Zone. Shurimon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Shurimon is used by Nene to battle Kiriha and the Blue Flare army. Ornismon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, an Ornismon is used by Twilight as a means of transportation. Duskmon In the Digimon Xros Wars manga, a Duskmon serves as a minion of DarkKnightmon. He was later absorbed by DarkKnightmon through Nene using the Darkness Loader. DigiXroses SkullKnightmon Cavalier Mode SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode SkullKnightmon Bigaxe Mode has Nene DigiXros him into this form, after regaining the advantage in the battle against Shoutmon X4 and MetalGreymon. DarkKnightmon SuperDarkKnightmon SuperDarkKnightmon is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon, SkullGreymon, and SkullSatamon. By igniting the Darkness Loader, DarkKnightmon absorbs SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon to achieve this new form. Before he leaves the Zone, he summons a giant cloud of darkness to attack the other armies, and states that he will become the strongest Digimon of all time. MusoKnightmon MusoKnightmon is the DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Tuwarmon. Tuwarmon becomes an artillery piece for DarkKnightmon, who also receives a new helmet. After Shoutmon X5B and MetalGreymon rebuff DeadlyTuwarmon and Lilithmon (Fused)'s attacks, Yuu has Doumon cast an invisibility spell on "Fused Lilithmon", and digixroses Tuwarmon and DarkKnightmon into MusoKnightmon. However, Nene uses Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword to break through Doumon's spell, allowing Xros Heart's Digimon to fight off "Fused Lilithmon" and attack MusoKnightmon. Attacks * * : Emits DarkKnightmon's and Tuwarmon's energy simultaneously from the Gouradarai Gun, leaving nothing but rubble in the tracks of its bombardment. * : Before firing, casts a spell on his surroundings that restricts the opponent's movements, so that he can both keep from missing his target, and also be defended while firing. "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" "DarkKnightmon + Duskmon" is a DigiXros of DarkKnightmon and Duskmon, which turns Duskmon into a clawed gauntlet for DarkKnightmon. It has not been officially named. DeadlyTuwarmon DeadlyTuwarmon is the DigiXros of Tuwarmon and DeadlyAxemon. DeadlyTuwarmon Hell Mode DeadlyTuwarmon Hell Mode is a result of the Forced DigiXros of Tuwarmon, DeadlyAxemon, and Apollomon's army of Sethmon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon, Bullmon, Oryxmon, and Gorillamon. When Taiki and Nene confronted Yuu with the fact that the Digital World was real, Yuu went into denial, and forced Tuwarmon to DigiXros with all of the Digimon around him, and to absorb the energy of Hell's Field. Attacks *'Burning Boogie' *'Hell's Mantis Dance' Lilithmon (Fused) Lilithmon (Fused) is the DigiXros of Lilithmon with Blastmon and his three Vilemon. Lilithmon is stripped down to a leather catsuit, with the Vilemons' faces making up her bra and panties, and Blastmon's head becoming a flail. Unlike other DigiXroses, the component Digimon are able to make limited movements as well as physically speak to each other, often holding entire conversations. "Lilithmon + Blastmon" A DigiXros created when Apollomon Whispered combines Lilithmon with only Blastmon, having her fused unto Blastmon's head from the waist down and assuming a massive, bestial form. "Lilithmon + Blastmon" immediately starts absorbing Hell's Field and all of its energy. Former members Notes and References Category:Antagonists